Butterfly
by romancequeen01
Summary: Sequal to Fireflies! Sakura and Shino are married! What happens when Shino is sent on his first mission since their wedding? What happens when Sakura is informed of her true powers? what happens when the Akatskui enter the picture? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! This is the SEQUAL to fireflies, please read that one first before starting this one! Thanks so much! I hope you guys like this one as much if not more than my last one! Please Review! Oh and this is rated M for a reason! Be advised!

Chapter One: Wedding Night

After the party concluded Shino lifted Sakura up in his arms and took off, towards their new home, everyone saw Sakura and Shino off, they were off to start their new life together. Sakura was so excited, she clung to his jacket as they approached the house. Reaching the door she giggled as he wouldn't put her down. He smiled down at her and placed her down on the couch. She laughed as she stood up, and wondered around the house, everything was perfect, nothing had to be moved or unpacked, everything was amazing. She wondered around in childlike wonder. She was so happy. Shino watched as she walked in and out of every room, he loved her more than anything. He was so happy knowing that she was happy. She smiled as she walked back into the living room to find him staring at her. She smiled and jumped on him, engulfing him in her arms. She kissed him sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled slightly as he lifted her up and led her to the other room. He kissed her passionately as he placed her down on the bed. She kissed him fiercely as she pulled him down to her, making his body press against hers. He smiled into her kiss running his hands up and down her arms. This made her relies…this is real. She softened her kisses and slowed them down drastically, he stopped his kisses and looked down at her. Her face was a shade of crimson. His was slightly pink, he smiled down at her taking her face in his hand he questioned,

"_Are you alright?"_

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded, he lent down to kiss her again but a hand to his chest stopped him. He looked down at her, questioning. He was about to ask what was the matter when she exclaimed,

"_Give me one second…"_

As she kissed him lightly and stood up, rushing to the bathroom. He smiled at the closed door. She leant against the door, breathing fast. She breathed a big sigh as she rummages through a few drawers until she found something. She laughed to herself as she pulled out a red lace skimpy lingerie outfit. She shook her head,

'_Oh Ino you don't know me at all…'_

As she continued to look in the same draw she found another lingerie outfit, this one was silky black one piece dress. She smiled,

'_Thank you Hinata…'_

As she slipped out of her wedding dress and into this outfit. She looked herself over in the mirror. She was so nervous, she had never done this before, she didn't know what to do, or what he expected her to do. She only knew what was traditional for couples to do on their wedding night from what she read in books. She shook her head.

'_I love him, I know he will help me through this…'_

She smiled to herself, as she walked back to the door, opening in slightly to find Shino had walked out of the room. She smiled to herself, he knew that she would be shy, so he left her alone giving her time to get slightly comfortable. She walked out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of the room only to turn her attention back to the bedroom door only to find Shino, she looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers. Her face turned a bright shade of pink. He looked her up and down as well, his face shade skipping the pink shade and going right into red. He still had his glasses on so she couldn't see the true emotions in his eyes. He chuckled slightly and exclaimed,

"_We match…"_

She couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around her waist, she closed her eyes slightly as she laughed. She opened her eyes to find that Shino was directly in front of her. Her face stood still, she lifted her hands up to his face, placing them on the frames of his glasses. He gulped lightly, she could tell how nervous he was, she had never seen him without them before. She stopped and whispered,

"_Can I?"_

Her voice was so quiet, so sweet, calming. He nodded slightly, with that she light began pulling them off until she was able to see his eyes. She gasped slightly at the sight of them. She looked deep into his eyes seeing his nervousness, before she could say anything he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and slowly walked her over to the bed, he laid her down gently, slowly climbing on top of her. He placed a hand on her face kissing her softly while the other rubbed her arm, causing small goose bumps to appear, she shuttered at the touch. He wanted her more than anything, he trailed his kisses from her mouth, to the corners of her mouth, to her cheek, to her ear lobe, down her neck. Her breath quickened, her eyes closed as she placed her hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. He took that as an inititive to continue, placing delicate kisses to the side of her neck. She sighed in awe as he continued. He lightly nipped at her neck, causing a low moan to escape her lips.

He smiled as he continued, trailing his hand over her stomach. She moaned slightly again. He loved her more than anything and was enjoying the fact of knowing that he was pleasing her. He trailed his hand slightly further down, reaching the hem of the silk dress. He rubbed her thigh, she gasped lightly, he took that as an incentive to kiss her again, this time he trailed his tongue inside her mouth, tasting every surface, she moaned softly into his mouth. She was loving his touch, everything he was doing was driving her crazy. He rubbed along her thigh, moving closer to her womanhood. Feeling him get closer she gasped as she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, he lightly grazed his hand over her. She moaned loudly, she pulled him as close to her as possible, panting in his ear. She was going completely insane. She panted loudly in his ear, he smile at the heat which came from her face. He could tell that she was in pure bliss. As her breathing came back down to normal she held him close.

He moved his hand back up her thigh, rubbing in soft circles. She gasped slightly again, which made him want to continue, he grazed over her womanhood again, this time more slowly, lingering a bit. She gasped as his touch and moaned loudly, pulling his face to hers she kissed him intensely. He smiled into her kiss as he started to move his hand up and down over her. She moaned into his mouth, he loved the feeling of her. She generated so much heat, so much moisture, he felt himself getting excited as he felt her. He slowly placed a finger on the waistline of her panties, and slowly pulled them down. She gasped slightly as he pulled them off of her. He instantly placed her hand back on her. Rubbing her softly, she was soaked, he knew that she was ready. He slowly slipped a finger inside her. She moaned loudly as she gripped onto him, pulling him back down to her. He smiled down at her as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of her. She was ready. He slowly pulled his finger out of her, looking down at her as she whined in protest. He smiled and kissed her softly. He placed his hands on the hem of the dress, as he pulled it lightly over her head, she lifted her arms to allow him less difficulty. Once it was off he threw it to the floor and looked back down at her, she had her hands crossed over her chest and her legs crossed. She hadn't put a bra on when she changed.

He lent down and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't noticed Shino move to take off the only fabric of clothing keeping them apart, her eyes flashed open as she felt his hard member on her thigh. She gasped, he smiled down at her leaning down to kiss her, he kissed along her neck again, she moaned. He moved his hand up slipping under her hand and lightly squeezing her breast. She gasped loudly as she gripped onto his hand. He trailed his kisses down again, this time trailing to her other breast, fully capturing it in his mouth he sucked on it lightly. She moaned loudly,

"_Sh-shino…"_

He groaned to himself, she was so sexy, just her voice made his member throb. He looked up at her, questioningly, she looked down, face hot pink, panting loudly, she replied,

"_I-I'm ready…now…Shino…"_

He looked up at her, seeing nothing but pure love in her eyes, she wanted to be with him, in every way possible. He nodded up at her, pushing himself up slightly as he readied his member above her opening. He looked back up at her, as if asking permission to continue, which she nodded. He nodded up at her, as he slowly pushed himself into her, stopping as she hissed slightly. She looked down at him,

"It's alright…"

He pushed the rest into her, groaning as he felt her around him. He exclaimed,

"_Now we are one…"_

She nodded up at him. She was amazing. They stayed like this for a moment, enjoying the feeling of each other. He stared down at her, taking in every aspect of her, he was content at staying like this. His thoughts were interrupted by her hands on his hips, slightly moving back and forth. He looked down at her, she wanted him to move, and he was not about to deprive her of what she wanted. He slowly started to move, feeling her squeeze him as he pulled out then pushed back in. This was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. He kissed her hotly as he moved faster, she screamed softly, moaning in complete pleasure. He felt himself getting closer, and he knew that she was getting there too. He pushed himself deeper inside her, moving faster, faster, faster, as fast as he could move. A look of pure pain flashed across her face, he slowed down, he looked down between her legs and noticed blood trickling out from her, he was about to stop when she dug her finger nails lightly into his hips again, forcing him to continue. She was close, she could feel her muscles tightening as well as his member hardening. He pulled out of her and pushed in hard, that was it, that was all she needed. She screamed,

"_OHHH! SHINOO!"_

As she held onto him as she gushed all over his member, her muscles tightened on him as he felt all the hidden moisture inside her release, that was what he needed. He moaned loudly

"_SA-SAKURA!"_

as he released into her. He collapsed on top of her. They laid there for a while both catching their breath. He slowly moved himself out of her. She gasped slightly as he did. He laid down beside her, pulling her on top of him. She laid her head on his chest,

"_I love you Shino."_

Was all she said as she drifted off into unconsciousness. He smiled down at her, leaning down and kissing her one last time,

"_And I love you Sakura."_

And with that he fell asleep.


End file.
